Duke University will purchase a 300 MHz analytical nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer with support from the NIH Division of Research Resources Shared Instrumentation Grants Program. Intermediate field NMR at 300 MHz has become the routine analytical tool for identification and characterization of organic biochemicals, and the instrument requested will be utilized to capacity in ongoing biochemical and biological research programs. Specific features of importance for these studies include wide bore and multinuclear capabilities. Basic scientists in Biochemistry, Microbiology, Chemistry, Botany and Radiology will be major and regular users of this instrument. Research in the following areas of biomedical science will be significantly advanced: 1) Macromolecular Binding Sites of Molybdenum Cofactors. 2) DNA Damage and Degradation. 3) Flow of Carbon in Photosynthesis. 4) Protein-Lipid Interaction. 5) Characterization and Structure of Complex Sugars and Macrolide Antibotics. 6) Chemical Reactions in Membranes and other Organized Media. 7) Structure/Energy Relations of Aggregated Systems. 8) Metal-Ligand Interactions in Solution. The proposed 300 MHz spectrometer represents a significant new addition to instrumentation capabilities at Duke. It will support and enhance biomedical research efforts in currently strong biological and biochemical programs at this institution.